A Valentine's Day Special
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Little Valentine's Day oneshot between Ruwalk and Alfeegi. My first with them! A little early, but I wanted to make sure it was on for the day.


-1A Valentine's Day Special

A/N: Keeping with my new habit of doing one-shots for holidays, here's the one for Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights.

Alfeegi hated this day of the year.

Everyone took money from the treasury for frivolous things such as candies and cards, leaving nothing for the important matters. It didn't help that he received nothing from his supposed sweetheart. In fact, he was sure that Ruwalk was going to break up with him; the man had been avoiding him like he had helped Lykouleon run away again.

Thinking about that depressed Alfeegi. He had waited a long time to tell Ruwalk his feelings and when he found out that Ruwalk felt the same, he'd been overjoyed. Knowing that they were soon to break up pained his heart, so he took it out on the others.

"Kai-Stern! You took more from the treasury than what you had asked for!" Alfeegi snapped. Kai-Stern jumped almost a foot in the air and smiled sheepishly at Alfeegi.

"So you noticed…Listen, Rath asked me to grab him some cash and I was going to inform you later-"

"Save it. This is coming out of your paycheck as well as Rath's." Alfeegi turned from the other Dragon Officer in search of the Fire Dragon Knight. When he found his target, the Dragon Knight was already cringing.

"Look, Alfeegi, Rune asked-"

"Why couldn't you two come and do the paperwork yourselves??" Alfeegi asked, exasperated.

"Well, I'm not too good with paperwork…"

…

Alfeegi stormed back towards his room, fuming. Tracking down the money had lead him to a dead-end as Raseleane just smiled and refused to tell him what she had done with it. He couldn't very well make her tell him, she IS the Dragon Queen after all, so he gave up and decided to go to bed. He hadn't even seen Ruwalk that day, making his stress worse.

He pulled the key to his room from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole in his door. He unlocked the door and walked inside, not looking up or anything. He turned back, closing the door and laid his head against it, sighing. After a short pity-party, he turned and stared. There was a table set for two with candles in the center of the room. On the table, there was a box of chocolates with a note on those.

He walked up to the table and picked up the note, quickly reading it.

_Have a seat, love. I'll be back soon, so help yourself to the chocolate, ok?_

_-Ruwalk_

Blinking, Alfeegi sat at the table hesitantly. He looked around, wondering if perhaps there was a joke that everyone was playing on him. When he saw nothing else out of the ordinary, he slowly opened the box of chocolates. What greeted him was his favorite chocolates; all of them. With a delighted laugh, he started to eat them and had finished them by the time Ruwalk returned.

"I see you took the words, 'Help yourself' to heart, huh?" Ruwalk chuckled, sitting on the other side of the table.

"Ah, I should have saved some…"

"No, they were for you. Besides, I brought more." Ruwalk patted Alfeegi's cheek.

"Excuse us, but your appetizers are ready, sirs." Raseleane chirped, opening the door so that Lykouleon could roll in a tray of food.

"What kind of wine would you prefer, sir?" Rune asked, walking in behind Lykouleon. All three of them wore uniforms that looked as though they were from a fancy restaurant.

"I-uh…What is going-"

"Just answer, love." Ruwalk cut off Alfeegi's question. Nodding uncertainly, Alfeegi thought for a moment.

"Red…?" He said after a moment.

"An excellent choice, sir." Rune smiled, walking from the room while Lykouleon set out soups before them.

"Your main course will be ready soon, sirs." Raseleane smiled, curtsying as she and Lykouleon left.

"Ruwalk, what is going on?" Alfeegi stared at his boyfriend, wide-eyed.

"Well, we're having dinner right now. By the way, you might want to eat that soup before it gets cold." Ruwalk smiled, not answering Alfeegi's question. Sighing, Alfeegi picked up his spoon and ate a spoonful.

"Oh! Miso, my favorite!" He exclaimed happily.

"That's the point, love." Ruwalk said with a satisfied smile.

…

"Ruwalk…" Alfeegi said, not moving from laying on Ruwalk's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the money to do all this?"

"Oh…Uh…"

"You're the one that set up that whole scam?!"

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that!! My first ever Ruwalk/Alfeegi thing! R&R!!


End file.
